how Kimako and Golden tails met
by dragon of mith
Summary: this is how Kimako and Golden tails met. rated T to be safe. now adding the 3'rd chapter.
1. how they met for the first time

this is how kimako and golden tails met each other this time it's not in scrip format.

4 Years ago, kimako's father was showing a new hologram game he was making on the 9'Th floor of his video game and Toy Company's sky scraper. Golden tails was in the crowd covered up completely so no one could see him. While showing the game off kimako tripped and fell over the mid size railing. Golden tails saw her trip and fall over the rail among the others in the crowd. He jumped and caught her at the 7'Th floor. He then stuck his claws into the building slowing his fall. Everybody was amazed at how he saved her. When he got her to the ground, he went to leave as the full blooded kitsunes would kill him if she saw his eyes for they where in the form of fox eyes. Kimako looked at Golden tails, and said thank you for saving me (while blushing). All gt said was you are welcome (while bowing) and I'll fix the out side wall of the building because I had to claw it to slow down our drop so I could save you. Will I see you agen? Kimako asked.  
Golden tails thought it over for 5 seconds and said maybe tomorrow. I am looking for something within this city. Ok was all she said. He then clasped his hands as if in prayer and started to speak in a langrage that kimako or the crowd for that matter did not understand for ½ of a minuet then produced a clear crystal rose and gave it to her, then disappeared out of there sites. But in her head she heard him say call my name Matthew Alexander lioy to be able to speak to me with this rose, kimako. 


	2. the next day

The next day kimako woke up thinking that boy was kinda cute but then started to blush, unaware that Golden tails was thinking man that gal was cute (also blushing) they both decided to try to meet each other agen the same time. At 6 hours after she woke up, she went to the mall with the crystal rose in her padded pocket so it could not get damaged in any way in an odd since of humor that where the item Golden tails was looking for was at. Gt had happened to see kimako at the food court so he decided to follow her without any one knowing. He went into a male bathroom to wash his face up a bit. Then pulling unknown object out of a pouch he mumbled a few words in the kitsune's langrage to turn his self invisible. If for only 30 minuets. Kimako getting her food was about to eat when the thing ...or should I say kitsune thief was seen by Gt. Golden tails seeing him heading toward kimako as the thief with 2 daggers he stoled from his mansion when Golden tails was away training.  
Now Golden tails could catch the thief but risk showing what he is. A mix blooded creature of human and kitsune blood. He had 15 minuets left to catch him. The next thing everybody heard was FIRE IN THE HOLE! (Aka bomb about to blow up if you don't know) then the bomb exploded with a fierce might that there was a 20 foot deep fissure in the ground. then Golden tails howl out with a different tone in his voice 'you may be a thief but you are still a kitsune, our kind can't be shown to other human for it's the law of our kind' in the kitsune langrage then added in human langrage I'd like to have what you took from me silent step the thieving king back now. Kimako then realize who the voice was from. It was Golden tails but all she saw was chaos brought from just one bomb(bad thing is that was the weak one)then all she heard was the strange magical langrage coming from 2 males one Golden tails(Matthew lioy to her at the moment) and this silent step the thieving king fellow. She found where they where at but saw 2 foxes shooting death glares at each other. One with red fur and 5 Golden tails (how odd she thought) (a/n lower strength kitsune can go threw a test to show how much stronger they have become in there life's and the #of tails show that strength gt had 2 level ups since he started at 3 tails from birth) facing a black furred fox with 6 tails. then they both looked at her and she froze. She was scared but was not scared at the same time. Then the golden furred one got all tense as Golden tails remember who the (pretty) gal was cursing now in fox langrage for her to show up right now. Silent step wanting to compliant things for Golden tails started walking then running to kimako as to rip her to death. Golden tails seeing this ran just as fast if not a bit faster to save her. When silent step got to her she force it in a hug for no matter what you could say both of them are adorable (even throw they got more then one tail) '...' was all Golden tails could say while she was hugging silent step.  
Silent step likening this started to pant for air until he fainted from air loss (poor sap)  
She looked at him and said oops then Golden tails thought knowing the crystal rose who say it 'thanks for the help kimako.' she took out the rose which seemed to shine brightly and said Matthew? Where are you I don't see you? Golden tails said yes you do then transformed into his human (with fox eyes that can't be changed) form. Thanks for the help for caching him even by hugging him to putting him asleep.  
Kimako was shocked at what she saw the same teenage boy who saved her could change into a 5 tailed fox. All she asked was how you did that. Then fainted. 

She got up to see Alex sitting next to her in her room with 2 daggers at his hips. Then she saw something she did not see before, his eyes where of the eyes of fox's eyes. All kimako said was how your eyes change into the eyes of a fox? Golden tails was surprised that she asked that. All he said was my little secret. She called for him to come closer in which he did and se gave a small kiss on his cheek then saying that she wanted that to be the thank you for saving my life that day. All he did was blush a little. She did ask if she could at lease know how he could turn into a 5 tailed fox. He said I can't tell you all I can tell you is a friend of mine taught me how to do it but said not to teach any one else how to do it unless I got his permission. All Kimiko said was ok. So... gt ask what do you want to do now. Kimako said we could go to lunch given that I did not get to eat my food. Well gt response to that was to pull out a plate with sushi that he made his self.

She tried one and Golden tails could awadey see harts in her eyes with how she was acting. These are wonderful was what she said in between bites.

I made them from scratch for you was all gt said. Kimiko then proceeded to hug him while saying thank you.


	3. his true form seen

Kimiko will find out golden tails is part kitsune.

While kimiko was eating, golden tails in his human form washing dishes. When she was done, she thanked him by hugging Gt one last time before leaving with directions to get back to her fathers work. Right after she left,

A voice in his head started asking questions. The voice was golden tails kitsune father's soul that was put in him at his 7'Th aged. (Aka when he was 7) so, his father started, I guess you like her son. Gt, surprised that was the question, could only say yes. Just be careful, yaw just met and she mite not fell that way. I know was all golden tails said. Over at kimiko's house her father was asking the same questions and getting the same answers. On the next day kimiko saw gt going into a dark building that was going to be discommend for having a mass murdering spree in it. And followed him in. what she saw would make her cringe in discuss.

He was fighting an undead corps army with the 2 daggers and winning. And there was something with armor so dark black that it looked like black hole darkness was coming from it. The person saw her and she was then attacked my 3 skeletons. Golden tails finally smelled her being there and ran to her to save her. She pushed the first skeleton that got to her into the other skeletons. While the skeletons got back together, gt cast a spell to end there lives. With the skeletons down for good, he started attacking the monster that was controlling them with much anger. The monster dodged the attacks then kicked gt in the chest throwing him into a wall and out the other side. Then it pointed a sword at kimiko and said one word with so much evil in his voice it scared her. 'Die' then he ran to her with the look of a mass killer in his eyes. Until gt hit him with a rock, And knocked him out. golden tails ran to her and checked her for wounds.

He was happy to only see that she was a little scared and a bit scratched up. What was that ...thing? She asked golden tails. Gt said I can't tell you all of my life but some of it I can. You just can't tell any one. Are you sheer you want to know what he is? He said while pointing to the monster. She then nodded to say that she was listening to to him.

Well as you can see I'm not all the way human. But I can't tell you what my other have is for they hate when some one learns of them. My father's side of the family has been at war with an enemy so evil the devil cowers in shame and fear. She then nods to mean I'm still listening. Well with me being born 15 years ago, I have been tasked to fight this same foe. My life is a living hell. My other have side of my blood hate me. Kimiko then asked after hearing this, is that the foe of a minion of it and why do they hate you for just being you? He then answered he's a minion of him. Now for my other have bloods hating me, I have no clue. But why he has his armor I do not know.

While they where talking the minion woke up then started chanting for a spell that would mess up Gt life a lot. Gt hearing the minion get up stand up and got into a ready to battle pose until he got hit with a beam with the minion saying true form emerge now show this girl what he is.

Kimiko was just as surprised when Gt was forced to turn into his kitsune form. At first he was set on fire and the fire surrounded him, then he started to glow and what she saw latter was Golden tail's kitsune form in his blood red fur and samurai armor. Gt then said,

You bastared! Get out of your masters armor doomest. Doomest then laugh then said my work hear is done have fun golden tail you fucking mix breeded kitsune.

And that was that Kimiko found out what he was. All she said and did was glomp him while saying so cute in a high scream. Golden tails then said hear let me take to my home they will learn of this anyway. Dammet I'm in trouble. now i'll end it there. rock and role reviw this chapter please. i'm still new at this.


End file.
